


flowers on the first date

by underscorepidge



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, lowkey this has pastel kellin because pastel kellin is my sHIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: it's Vic and Kellin's first date, and he's brought the (potential) love of his life a bouquet of flowers.





	flowers on the first date

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day!
> 
> this is for my sweetheart Alex, who's all-time favorite ship is Kellic.
> 
> I love you, the Vic to my Kellin! I can't wait to (hopefully) see you soon <3

it's a warm Friday night in the spring season, and Vic stands in front of the door to his date's apartment, a bouquet of flowers snipped fresh in his hands.

as his fingers rap against the old wood door, he lets his mind wander a bit, waiting for the (potential) love of his life on the other side.

if he's being entirely honest, he didn't expect to meet Kellin, much less have him accept his offer for tonight and yet here he is, a pit of nervousness settling low in his stomach.

proverbially, his head had been in the clouds all week, breezing through his classes in eager anticipation. although he had gotten the approval of Kellin's best friend Remington, he still had to tackle his parents, although that could wait for later days.

the click of a lock transports him back to reality, the door swinging open to reveal...

a breathless little "wow" leaves his lips, and he watches as Kellin flushes a pretty sort of pink, shuffling on his feet before he asks "am I overdressed? I can go change if you need me too."

"no need! you look nice." he's truthful in his word, admiring the mint green color of his button-up, how it goes with his slightly tan complexion and ink-decorated arms. it takes him a moment to gather his wits (and remember the floral scents that tickle his nose), before he's handing him the bouquet with an exclamation of "oh, yeah! I got you these. I wanted to surprise you before we left for the boardwalk."

Kellin lets out a delighted noise, fingers coming to wrap around his wrist and tug him inside his apartment. the walls are a pleasant summer-y orange, decorated with photos of him with family and friends, pressed flowers and framed record sleeves. Vic reckons he's fallen in love with him a little bit more in the process. Kellin steps out of his kitchen with a water-filled vase, decorated in painted fireworks, pops of color against the dark purple glass. With a delicate grip does he undo the ribbon, fabric and plastic falling on the table as he slips the flowers inside. "Thank you so much, Vic. They're beautiful." 

 

"Not as beautiful as you." is his brilliant response, a dopey grin on his face. the snort of laughter that Kellin lets out after that is entirely worth it, especially when it's followed up with a sassy little "Okay, Mr. Fuentes, don't start spouting Shakespeare on me now. Let's head for the car and get going, yeah?"

.

the car ride to the boardwalk is nice. between their talk of anything and everything and singing along to the radio, the drive time passes by in a flash and they're pulling up, the sounds of families and the music of the rides pleasant noise to his ears. Kellin has a look of childish wonder as he soaks up ocean smells that get his heart melting just a little. their hands fit like two puzzle pieces, and the excitement in his voice is very much evident when he asks "So, what do you want to do first? We have until 11 to ride, play and eat as much as we want. It's your call." "How about we ride the ring of fire?" "Sounds good to me. Let's get wristbands and get in line."

although he would be hard-pressed to say it out loud, this is the most fun Vic has had in a while, and hearing all of Kellin's cheers (and screams) of excitement makes it so much better. after about a solid hour spent riding the rollercoasters and playing the various rigged games displaced amongst the food vendors(Kellin managed to win a cheaply made stuffed cat the color of a blue raspberry candy, handing him their "child" with a brilliant grin. they decided to call him Jimmy), they take a bit of a breather and stop for ice cream, sharing a banana split, with Vic snorting as Kellin gets a dollop of whipped cream on the tip of his nose, ocean blue eyes crossing and a tongue poking out in a vain attempt to lick it off. he isn't very successful, as he just ended up using a finger to scoop it up and pop it in his mouth by the time the whole debacle is said and done with, but Vic has to give him credit for it. at the very least, he still looked cute while struggling.

pretty soon, the pinks and violets that painted the evening sky are chased away to welcome ebony expanse as sparkled with stars, the boardwalk now a brilliant symphony of neon. the sight takes his breath away, the waves below dotted with specks and dashes of color, ever shifting and inconsistent. it's beautiful, really, and he braces his hands against the guard rails, taking in the ocean breeze and letting reality sink in. he's lost in his own state of mind, if only for a bit, when Kellin wraps a hand around his wrist and leads him to the ferris wheel line. a small smile graces petal pink lips, and Vic decides that he's the one for him.

blessedly, the line for the ride is short, and they're soon secured in a seat, on the slow ascent upwards. Kellin rests his head on Vic's shoulders, threads their fingers together, and lets out a sigh of content. Vic himself can't help but share the sentiment well, wrapping his free arm around the others' shoulders, body going lax until they reach the top. names on the tip of his tongue, constellations he knows by heart, paved and put aside for what he has wanted to do all night long. as their seat rocks and slows, Vic sits up a little straighter, pulling Kellin up as well. at his look of confusion, he gathers his wits as best as he can, stuttering his way through asking for another date. he's pleasantly surprised when Kellin agrees, even more so when he leans in close, whispering "I've been waiting all night for this." and before he can ask, lips meet with his in a proverbial shower of sparks.

the fireworks light up the night behind them, but they aren't quite as bright as the ones behind his eyelids, and that's okay with him, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
>  
> 
> as always, come talk to me on either tumblr (babydoll-leith) or discord (underscorepidge#9758)!


End file.
